


history forgot about us

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i've been out of CR fandom for several years, but i found this in my drafts and liked it, so.  here ya go.
Kudos: 4





	history forgot about us

**Author's Note:**

> i've been out of CR fandom for several years, but i found this in my drafts and liked it, so. here ya go.

years from now, there will be stories. which is to say — no one will truly remember. keyleth was a druid, a spellspeaker, a fierce warrior who called upon plants and animals to strike at her hand, the stories say.

_but will they remember this?_ the stones whisper.

_will they remember this?_ the flowers murmur, swaying around keyleth’s ankles as she pulls weeds from their roots. 

_will they remember this?_ the fields rumble, as she coaxes plants through the dark, rich loam, and though there is frost on the ground it does not kill.

the answer, of course, is no. history is not often kind. it sands away the soft bits and leaves hard edges; antler points that catch in the fabric of time and tales and memory. 

(it’s late, and there’s candlelight, lots of it, and wine, too much of it, and a tavern: people, a group of friends, and laughter.

do you think they said i love you?)


End file.
